Colliding Shadows, Part 3
by HNfan1992
Summary: Updated - Chapter 2 added! My version of the end of the episode 'Shadows'. What happened in the 6 weeks? Harry returns after 6 week's leave and Leo and Nikki help him recover from his ordeal. Harry/Nikki with a tad Leo/Janet. Rated T for kissing scene.
1. Chapter 1

**Colliding – Shadows, Part 3**

**Starts at the end of the episode 13.08 – Shadows, Part 2, and just clears a few things up, really! (Or at least, I hope it does!) ****Part of it taken from that episode****. Harry/Nikki fic including what happened in the 6 weeks, includes a bit of Leo and Janet. Enjoy xx**

**Disclaimer: All rights of Silent Witness belong to the BBC. I own nothing**.

'_Survivor of the attack, 37 year old pathologist Harry Cunningham says he is relieved that it is all over. The shootings at the LSSE 6 weeks ago damaged many, both physically and psychologically, and Dr Cunningham, having been the one to discover the bombs, is reported to have been in heavy counselling._

_As we know, the bombs had been neutralized prior to the attack by Jason Renfrew, murdered the night before allegedly by Scott Weston. The 20-year-old fellow student is being held in a secure ward following recovery from cerebral injuries and although no court date has been settled of yet we can say for sure that no one will find him innocent. _

_Harry Cunningham, after saving Weston's life having believed him to be not guilty, broke his foot that evening. This was occurred by the doctor kicking a door in anger after discovering the truth. Hours after this incident, with a foot in plaster, he was shipped off to a chalet in South France and we at _The Telegraph_ have been informed that he has shut himself off from everything. I suppose in the 21__st__ century this is what you get for doing the 'right' thing...'_

Harry couldn't read on. The bastard at the newspaper was too right for him to admit. Although his foot had now healed, the mental scars of that day still lingered. Stuck in the French Alps for 6 weeks, he hadn't allowed himself to find out what was going on back home. He hadn't even spoken to Leo or Nikki and, however guilt-ridden he felt for putting them through it, it was what he had to do and he knew they'd understand that. He missed them both terribly though and knew that now he'd been back for 2 days he'd have to see them.

He was immersed in his thoughts when his phone rang. He slid it open and held it to his ear. "Harry Cunningham."

"There you are!" came Leo's familiar voice. Harry could have cried. "Are you alright? When did you get back?"

"Friday evening," said Harry. "I'm fine, what about you? How's Nikki?"

"I'm fine too. Really busy though, people are dying like crazy. We could really do with another set of hands if you're up to it."

"Um yeah, sure," said Harry distracted. "What about Nikki?"

"She's... getting there," said Leo. "She came back on Wednesday, she's been to see her father in South Africa. She really misses you though, Harry. We both do."

Harry smiled, eager to see his friends now. "I'm coming in tomorrow. Alright?"

"Perfect," said Leo. "See you then!"

Harry stood there for a moment before moving towards his bedroom. He needed a good night's sleep to go into work the next day.

* * *

Nikki hummed along to her iPod as she went through the doors to the office area. She was about to sit in her seat when she realised it was already taken.

"Harry!" she said in surprise.

Harry stood up grinning. "As I live and breathe!"

Nikki laughed. "Come here!" she said and she gave him a tight Nikki-hug. "Are you okay?"

"I am now," said Harry, pouring her a cup of coffee. "You?"

Nikki shook her hair back and nodded. "Yeah, same."

Leo came in to see Nikki and also greeted Harry. "Welcome back Dr Cunningham. Papers on your desk and body in the morgue. You'll soon be wishing you hadn't come back."

Harry grinned. "Already am, Dr Lion." He laughed and patted Leo on the back as he walked to his desk. Leo watched him and leant in to Nikki. "Keep an eye on him will you?" he asked. Nikki nodded. "Will do."

However, as the day went on without mention of the Shadow Attack, Harry, Nikki and Leo quickly settled comfortably back into their usual routine and by lunchtime it was hard to think that they'd been apart for 6 weeks.

At 1.05 pm Leo popped his head round the morgue door. "Coming to the Chinese with me and Nikki?" he asked.

Harry nodded. "Of course. I'm hungry enough to eat a doctor." Laughing, he made his way to have a quick shower then rushed upstairs to see his friends for lunch.

* * *

Sitting in the office that evening, laughing with Nikki and Leo, Harry began to realise how lucky he was. All it would have taken was for a few bits of a certain sweet substance free from the cafeteria to not have been added to the bombs and he could have been blown high into the sky, never to come down again. It was a terrible thought.

As Leo made his exit, Harry looked at Nikki. "What?" he asked.

Nikki smiled. "He's happy! He deserves to be happy!"

"What about me? Don't I deserve to be happy?" wheedled Harry.

Nikki raised her eyebrows. "Not really, no. People who go and stand under bombs deserve everything they get." She grinned at him to let him know she was joking.

Sighing, Harry smirked too. "Aah, that's lovely!"

Nikki burst out laughing. This banter, it made her realise how much she'd missed the KAD the last 6 weeks. She had to find a way to tell him how she felt – and quickly. After all, it'd taken her 5 years to realise she felt that way so she didn't have any time to waste. Harry however had to keep talking.

"You know, when I was looking at that thing," he said, wanting her to understand. There was a moment's silence, unusual when Harry was around, before he continued. "-I really thought that was it. Part of me was a little bit relieved." They shared a look, both trying to communicate an unsaid message, yet both too scared to come right out and say it.

Harry continued. "You know, there's so much, I do want to have a life but half the time I've no idea how to get it..." he laughed awkwardly, desperate for comfort from his best friend.

"You don't get off the hook that easily," grinned Nikki, understanding what he meant and trying to lighten the mood. She wandered back to her desk, shaking her hair for Harry's benefit. "It's almost enough to make you believe in a high power." She sat down at her desk.

The moment was gone so Harry interjected. "Or human nature", he added, looking down at the lab papers.

Nikki looked at him as he glanced up. "Have you not read the explosives report?" he asked.

"No?"

"You were right about the two chemicals..." said Harry, reluctant to admit that Nikki was right about anything. Nikki smirked. "Mm hmm...?" "And something had been added to the mixture to stop them detonating," continued Harry.

Nikki hadn't registered that something had stopped them – she'd just been relieved to hear that Harry was safe and sound. "What?" she asked.

Harry thought theatrically for a moment. "No."

Nikki grinned. "Tell me!" she said persuasively, walking towards Harry threateningly.

"No, you're not ready," cajoled Harry, picking up a sachet of sugar and shaking it before adding it to his coffee.

"Tell me!" begged Nikki again, now desperate to know. With her eyes she followed Harry pouring the sugar into his cup, then twigged. "Sugar."

"Mm hmm," said Harry absently. Nikki pressed for more. "The sugar they found on Jason?"

"Yep." He realised this wasn't enough. "He diluted the mixture..." "...to sabotage the bombs!" finished Nikki, turning this over in her brain.

Harry nodded. "I think Jason wanted to stand up to Scott but, er, Scott could be pretty persuasive as we know!" He risked a glance at Nikki. "And he's still trying to pin it on the two dead boys."

Nikki found this shocking. "God, they would probably never have done anything more serious than 40 in a 30 mile an hour limit," she said. Harry acknowledged this and took a sip of coffee but Nikki wasn't done. "They just wanted someone to believe in."

Harry drank more coffee. "Funny who you meet, isn't it? Who you collide with?"

Nikki sighed and nodded. "Yeah, you try and steer clear."

Harry looked at her, knowing he had a chance. "How's that working out for you?"

That face, so full of emotion, moved Nikki. She didn't know what to say. Nothing came out verbally but she and Harry knew exactly what the other was thinking. Harry grinned and squeezed her hand, strengthening their connection. Nikki laughed as he pulled her towards him and bent down to kiss him on the head. Harry was too swift for her though and quickly moved his face up so lips collided with lips.

It felt so natural to be kissing Harry and it took Nikki a few moments to realise that it was a new experience. She managed to tear herself away from him and looked him in the eye. They were shining with emotion and he swallowed under her gaze. She smiled reassuringly and a magnetic force pulled them together again. Nikki ran her fingers through Harry's ebony coloured hair and he had his hands on her waist, although neither of them was aware of anything but the feel of comfort and closeness, and knowing they'd finally worked things out.

"I love you," breathed Nikki suddenly, as Harry kissed her collarbone.

It took Harry a moment to register this confession, but when he did he slowly stood up to look at Nikki. Nikki stared back at him defiantly. "I love you and I always have and I know we've been through a lot and I think that's a big part of it and it's nearly happened a few times now and I've been really hoping it would and then you went away for 6 weeks no call no message no nothing and then..."

"Nikki, I love you too," said Harry over the top of her crazy rant.

Nikki drew a breath. They looked at each other then Nikki tilted her head sideways. "Good," she said quietly. They moved in for a slower, tenderer kiss, then Harry engulfed her in a close, intimate hug, smelling her hair.

"Yours or mine?" asked Nikki after a while.

Harry pulled back and stroked her hair. "Park bench do?" he asked, twinkle alight in his eye.

Nikki laughed and picked up her bag, then let Harry take her hand and lead her out of the office. As they left they turned off all the lights and the Lyell Centre was plunged into darkness.

* * *

Leo sipped his coffee, engrossed in thought. He had a gut feeling that he and Janet might have taken the first step towards their new family, and he thought there was one more thing he needed to do before any more time went on. He couldn't do it alone though – he needed help from his as-good-as son.

Thinking of Harry, he looked at his watch and realised that he was still the only one in the office, at 9.10am. Getting up to look out of the window pensively he noticed Nikki's silver car glide into the car park. When he saw the two figure emerging he assumed Nikki must have given Harry a lift until he saw them share a quick kiss before walking into the building with their arms around each other. Smiling to himself, he sat down and started up his computer so as to look busy when they arrived in the office.

"Morning sunshine!" said Leo as Harry came to greet him. He shot him a knowing look. "Those the same clothes as yesterday?"

Harry chose to let it go. Nikki was maturing him. "Coffee?"

"No thanks, got some," said Leo. As Harry turned to go he took a deep breath. "Harry? I need a favour."

"Sorry mate I'm taken," joked Harry. Leo gave him a Look. "Okay, okay, what is it? And please do not ask me to set you up with a beautiful woman, you know I know none of them!"

Leo paused. "Um, forget it."

"No, no, no," said Harry, curious now. "Spit it out."

"Well..." said Leo. He decided to plunge in. "Can you come ring shopping with me at lunch?"

Harry raised his eyebrows. "For Janet?"

Leo nodded.

"Of course," said Harry. He walked around the desk to Leo and clapped him on the back. "I'm glad you're happy. You deserve it."

"You too, mate," said Leo. "You too."

Harry turned to go and Leo couldn't resist. "Off to work then son."

Harry turned around, grinning. "Shouldn't you be cutting up a corpse?" he said in his blunt manner. Leo rolled his eyes as Nikki entered Leo's room.

"Morning, Nikki," said Leo. "Can't you keep the KAD under control?"

Nikki and Harry grinned at each other then noticed Leo looking at them. Harry put his arm around Nikki and the three of them burst out laughing in a way that only the three of them could.

* * *

**Epilogue**

Leo shut the door behind him and set his keys down on the hall table. The smell of lasagne cooking led him into the kitchen and as Janet turned around he pushed the bunch of flowers into her hands and gave her a quick kiss.

"Leo?" smiled Janet. "Any special occasion?"

Leo shrugged. "Do I have to have a reason?" he asked.

Janet raised her eyebrows. "Of course not," she said, turning around to find a vase in the cupboard. When she turned around Leo was down on one knee.

"Janet, will you marry me?" he said clearly.

Janet grinned. "Of course, Leo."

"Good," said Leo. Then he kissed her.

**The End!**

**Hope you enjoyed that! It wasn't going to be very long but I got stuck in and got carried away. Story of my life. Anyway here's to Harry and Nikki, may they live forever!**


	2. Shadows, Part 4 epilogue

**Colliding – Shadows, Part 4**

**Here it is! I got such lovely reviews (thank you, they made my day!) and beggings for more, so I decided to add this on as an afterthought. **

**Harry and Nikki are building the foundation of their relationship when Scott Weston escapes from prison and comes after Harry. Janet is put in danger and the team must work quickly to save her! Hope you like it!**

**A/N: I wanted to keep it fairly light so the scene in the woods is highly edited to the bare minimum.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. BBC owns Silent Witness.**

* * *

_Two Weeks Later_

Nikki woke up from a deep sleep and sniffed the air hungrily. She could smell something, something rich and delicious. She could smell cooked breakfast.

Tying her robe around her, she groggily wandered out into the hallway and over to the kitchen. There stood none other than Harry Cunningham, apron around his shirt and jeans, spatula in his hand and a complete English fry-up afore him on the stove.

Nikki put her hands on his shoulders and kissed the back of his neck. "Are those for me?" she asked, pointing to the eggs frying in the pan.

Harry turned around to face her. "Absolutely not. You're getting fat." He laughed. "If I let you have any of this I'm contributing to the nation's obesity problem and as an upstanding member of the United Kingdom I will not condone such behaviour." He picked up a piece of bacon and held it tantalisingly in front of Nikki.

"Pig," she said, grabbing the rasher before Harry could pull it away. She turned and went to pour herself a coffee then sat down at the table and flicked the TV onto the BBC news channel. A fat man in his 50's was reading the news with an ever-solemn voice.

"Two plates of delicious breakfast!" said Harry, setting them down on the table and picking up his fork. "Nikki?"

Nikki flapped at him. "Shush!"

"..._of two months ago. Scott Weston, who had only yesterday received notification of his court date in 3 weeks' time, was missed at dinner last night and, although spotted in the common room in prison afterwards, he was reported missing at 11.56pm. Police are doing everything in their power to find the man suspected of murdering over 30 people in one day at the LSSE on January 29__th__ and urge anybody with any information to call the number at the bottom of the screen_..."

Harry turned the mute on and he and Nikki looked at each other in shock. Nikki could barely speak.

"He's – he's free?" she managed to whisper.

Harry squeezed her hand. "Looks that way." He sighed worriedly. "What if he does a repeat performance? Even more people could be at risk."

When Nikki didn't speak he kissed her on the forehead and put his arms around her. After a minute she raised her head. "Are you scared?"

Harry looked at her. "Me? Scared?"

Nikki attempted a smile. "Well, remember what Jason's mother said after his funeral? That she didn't want the evil psychopath to know it was her son that stopped the bombs?"

"Ye-es..." said Harry, trying to work out where this was going.

"Well, if Weston still doesn't know, as far as he's concerned you were the one that stopped them from detonating." Nikki pushed her hair out of her face and looked at Harry. Harry shook his head. "Of course he'll have found out, it was in all the bloody newspapers for over a month! It's fine, the police are on it."

Nikki didn't look convinced. Harry continued. "Oh come off it, he's not stupid. Trust me I'll be fine." He pleaded with her. "Alright?"

Nikki nodded. "Alright." She kissed Harry before wrapping her arms around him for a moment. He held her until she pulled back. "I'm going to have a shower then can we go into work? Leo asked me to help him out with a paper he's writing."

"Okay," said Harry, picking up a newspaper. "Hop off then, go and do whatever it is you do in there, I'll be ready to go sometime this week, I hope you will be too..." he stopped as a cushion came flying towards his head from the woman that had just exited the room. Smiling, he settled down on the sofa and began to read the cartoons on the back page.

* * *

When Harry and Nikki arrived at the Lyell Centre (Nikki had driven), Leo greeted them with the news of a shooting case – two 17 year old twin girls outside a pub. He looked at Harry pointedly.

"Me?" asked Harry, acting innocent. "Blondie here's the one that was so keen to eventually get in here, she's eager to take it, aren't you?" he prodded her in the ribs and she gave him a playful scowl.

"Some of us have to work on important things like papers," she said, grinning. "Don't we, Leo?"

Leo nodded. "Yup. Sorry mate." Harry departed grumpily and Leo and Nikki burst into laughter. "So," said Leo, guiding Nikki into his office. "About this article..."

By lunchtime, the paper was done and Nikki was just about to go and get some food. As she was collecting her coat the phone in Leo's office rang and she heard him saying, "See you there in 20."

"Anything interesting?" she asked, shaking her blonde hair loose. Harry, walking by, nearly fell over at the sight of it.

Leo sighed. "I'm going to have to take a rain check on lunch, I'm afraid," he said, quickly gathering his kit. "New body's just been found in the store room of a corner shop, I'm off to investigate." He strolled out of the room.

"See you later!" called Harry as Leo left the doors swinging. He turned to Nikki. "Ready for lunch?" he asked, catching her hand.

Nikki nodded. "Let's go," she said and pulled him towards the door, stomach rumbling.

Nikki swallowed her last bite of pizza and leant back in her seat looking at Harry, who was still munching away. "Slowcoach!" she goaded, crossing her arms with a twinkle in her eye.

Harry gave her an evil look. "Says the woman who emerged from the bathroom after 48 minutes this morning." He rolled his eyes theatrically. "You know, Usain Bolt could run 2.5 km in that time, yet you walk 4m round the bathroom in that time like you have all the time in the world. Then you hassle me about digesting my food in a healthy way."

"What are you, a clock?" asked Nikki, not looking up from her phone.

"Something like that." Harry laughed. "Text message from your other boyfriend?"

Nikki looked at him flirtatiously. "You'll never know!" she said lightly.

Harry scowled. "I hope you told him you only go out with handsome, top-league pathologists," he said, pulling out his wallet and chucking a 20 down on the table. As they left he couldn't let it go. "I'll have to keep you on a leash!" he said playfully.

Nikki raised an eyebrow. "Try it and die, Cunningham!" she said. Harry wrapped an arm around her as they walked back to the office. "And anyway, surely I'm the one to be worrying, DI Baker's more attracted to your breed than mine anyway."

This started the debate about DI Joe Baker's sexuality and it had got pretty heated by the time they got to their desks. "Truce?" asked Harry, putting his hands up.

Nikki grinned. "Deal," she said. "But you owe me a drink."

"Ooh, scary!" said Harry. He kissed her briefly. "Help me with the twins' PM's?"

Nikki nodded as she sat down at Harry's desk. "I just need to send a few emails first."

She saw Harry staring at her. "Your desk?"

"Yup."

"Sorry, finders keepers, what does that make you?" She grinned as Harry stomped off to get coffee.

She was in the middle of replying to an email from the policeman from her last case when Harry touched her arm. "Janet's outside," he said, pulling on his jacket. "I'm going to go and tell her that Leo's out on call."

Nikki nodded. "Say hi!" she said, distracted.

_Scott Weston, leaning against the corner of the Lyell Centre, watched as Harry Cunningham came out to greet the woman. Harry kissed her on the cheek and embraced her and the woman smiled at the doctor. They conversed for a minute or two then Cunningham went back outside and the woman walked towards the wall where Scott was hiding. '_This must be the doctor's wife,_' thought Scott. He thought quickly. '_I can use her to get to him_.' In one quick motion he had his hand over the woman's mouth, arm around her throat and bundled her into his car. Then he drove off with her in the back._

Harry met the cold air with a gasp and jogged over to Janet. "Hi Janet!" he said and kissed her cheek. "Did you want to see Leo?"

Janet nodded. "Yes, I need to talk to him about something. "Can I come in?"

Harry smiled. "You can but Leo's not here, he's out on call. You're welcome to come in for a coffee though? Anything to put off cutting up my next body!"

Janet laughed. "No thank you, I just need to talk to Leo. Can you ask him to call me when he gets back?"

Harry nodded. "Of course. Take care." He turned away back towards the doors and made his way back upstairs, not knowing that Janet was being taken hostage by a psychotic killer just yards away.

* * *

Harry and Nikki had just finished the post mortems on the two girls' bodies when Leo came down to the mortuary. He knocked on the window and Nikki looked up.

"Hi Leo!" she said. Leo waved. "Any messages for me?" he asked. Harry looked up too. "Janet called, she wants you to call her," he said before tidying up his body. Leo nodded and made his way up to the office.

Nikki came out of the showers into the locker room and sat down to zip up her boots. "You still owe me that drink!" she said as she combed her hair.

Harry buttoned up his shirt. "I'm ready for a drink too, I must admit. You go ahead and order, I just need to check on something with Leo then I'll see you across the road?"

Nikki nodded and picked up her bag. "See you there." She kissed his cheek then made her way out of the building and over to the pub.

Harry caught Leo as he was finishing up at his desk. "Did you give Janet a call?" he asked, opening up his emails.

Leo nodded. "Well, I tried but I couldn't get through. I'm on my way out now so I'll see her at home anyway." He wrapped his scarf around his neck and was making his way to the door when Harry gasped. Leo turned.

"Leo, come here," said Harry. "Nikki's in danger."

Leo rushed over to Harry's computer and read the email. It was as bad as it sounded.

'_Cunningham,_

_I bet you never thought you'd see me again after saving my life. Well you were wrong; I'm very keen to see you. So keen, in fact, that I arranged a meeting. To ensure you came, I borrowed your girlfriend and if you meet me at Felder's Field at 6 you can have her back. _

_See you later.'_

Harry's breath increased. "Weston," he said, grabbing his coat."Let's go." He and Leo rushed out to Leo's car, neither of them noticing the email had been sent at 14.54, nearly 3 hours before they'd last seen Nikki. Not that it really mattered – it was Harry Scott wanted to see and he wouldn't stop at anything to get back at him.

* * *

The car ride was agony for Harry. All he could think of was that Nikki had managed to get herself into another situation, this time with a psychopath who was only using her to get to him. That didn't even register with Harry, all he knew was that if anything happened to Nikki he'd never forgive himself. It was Nikki – who knew what could happen?

Leo and Harry arrived at the field at 6.07 and Leo parked in the dark under a tree. Harry started to rush out of the car but Leo grabbed his sleeve. "Harry, don't do anything stupid!" he said. "I'm calling the police, yell if you're in danger and I'll come."

"Okay," said Harry. He wrenched himself away and ran down the hill in the dark.

Leo held pulled his phone out. "Police please!"

Just as he'd hung up, with the police on their way, his phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and got a fright when he saw who it was. "Nikki?" he asked, astounded. "Where are you?"

"Waiting for Harry in the pub," said Nikki. "I can't get hold of him, is he on his way?"

Leo frowned. "You're okay?"

"Of course," said Nikki. Something wasn't quite right with her Boss. "Are you alright, Leo?"

"We're in Felder's Field," said Leo. "Harry got an email from Weston saying he had you, Harry's girlfriend, hostage and Harry had to come collect you." He was alarmed. "If you're okay, who has Scott got?"

"The WPC that signed a body over?" suggested Nikki. "That's the only other woman that came into the office today."

Leo looked up at the ceiling. "I'm going to go and check if Harry's alright," he said. "The police are on their way, you go home and stay there."

"No way," said Nikki. "If Harry's in danger I'm coming. Felder's Field did you say?"

"Nikki, no!" started Leo but Nikki had already hung up. Leo swore and hopped out of the car to go and find Harry.

Harry looked around him. He couldn't see anything. An owl was hooting but apart from that he felt utterly alone and was terrified for Nikki. He had to find her.

Then he heard footsteps and the sound of someone being dragged along. He heard a scuffle then the footsteps neared Harry, who stood still as a rock. Then suddenly a blond head emerged from behind a bush.

"Scott," said Harry, stepping into the moonlight.

The student looked at him with scorn. "I knew you'd come. Your little friend's tied to that log over there. I'll let her go as soon we've had our chat."

Harry knew he mustn't do anything to put Nikki in any more danger. He stood with his arms crossed, surveying Scott. "What do you want?" he asked.

Scott smirked. "To know why. Why you saved me. And, above all, to know how you stopped the bombs from detonating. You're a very good scientist, you are, I can use you."

"I don't think so," said Harry, breath held tight. "I saved you because I did what I thought was right. Now I know I was wrong – you didn't need saving at all, did you?"

Scott didn't say anything so Harry continued. "And even now, you still don't know? No one's told you?"

Scott frowned. "Told me what?"

"About the bombs." Silence. "It wasn't me who stopped them; it was your little friend Jason. He did it because he hated you, pure and simple."

This touched a nerve with the killer and he pulled out a knife. Striding towards Harry, he made to plunge the knife through him but Harry, although petrified, was ready. He kneed Scott in the stomach, grabbed his knife, turned him over and sat on him. Scott, who had hit his head on the ground, could not move.

"Harry!" cried Leo, running towards him. The two men could hear the police swarming down the hill towards them as well. "Are you alright?"

"Where's Nikki?" asked Harry, his eyes begging Leo to give him good news.

Leo gripped Harry's shoulder. "We got it wrong, it's not Nikki, she's fine and on her way over here now. But someone is in danger and we need to find them!"

A burly policeman kicked Harry aside and clamped cuffs onto the barely conscious Weston. Harry urgently gripped Leo's arm, just having realised.

"Janet," he said. "Weston must have seen me talking to her earlier. We've got to find her!"

Leo ran off down the track, closely followed by Harry. After a minute or so's running they saw a figure tied to a tree stump and Leo called out. "Janet!"

Janet's mouth was sealed so she couldn't reply. Harry and Leo quickly released her and she collapsed, shaking, into Leo's arms. Leo cradled her for a moment before looking at Harry. "Can you help me get her to the car?"

Harry nodded and between them they got Janet up the hill and safely into Leo's car. Leo looked at Harry. "Can you deal with the police?" he asked. "I need to get Janet home."

Harry nodded. "Of course. Go." Leo drove off and Harry walked over to where everyone seemed to have collected, a few metres away. He saw Nikki's car and desperately searched for his soul mate. But she was nowhere to be seen.

"Nikki!" he called, running up to a policeman. "Have you seen Nikki Alexander?" he asked him desperately.

Before the policeman could answer, Harry heard his name being called. He turned around and Nikki was running towards him. Harry opened up his arms and held her tightly, stroking her hair fervently. Nikki buried her head in his chest and they stood like that for a while, the sweet smell of Nikki's hair soothing Harry until he felt strong enough to pull away.

"Thank god you're okay," he said cupping Nikki's face with his hands and looking at her, swallowing the lump in his throat.

Nikki blinked. "I could say the same about you!" she said, covering Harry's hand with her own soft one. "Why do you always have to be the centre of attention, Harry Cunningham?"

"I'm serious, Nikki," said Harry. "If anything had happened to you..."

Nikki looked at him slowly. "I know." She held his gaze for a moment then he reached down to kiss her. As he felt her lips on his, he started to feel calmed and buried one hand in her hair. The kiss deepened and Nikki wrapped her arms around his waist, responding softly to Harry and putting all of her emotions into the kiss, which lasted forever.

They were interrupted by the head policeman clearing his throat awkwardly. Harry turned to him and let go of Nikki, although he kept one hand entwined with hers. The policeman came towards them.

"I need to talk to you," he said with a businesslike smile.

Harry nodded. "Can it wait until the morning? We need to get home."

The officer considered then nodded and handed Harry a card. "Call me first thing in the morning."

"Will do," said Harry. He nodded at the policeman, pocketed the card then was guided into Nikki's car by Nikki herself, who started up the engine and pulled out of the field.

* * *

"Come on, love," Leo said to Janet. He helped her through the door with his arm around her. She was in shock and had hardly said anything on the way back, except to ask Leo for water, which he'd found in the glove compartment. Leo was getting worried.

"Leo," said Janet, once she was settled on the sofa. She pulled him down onto the sofa next to her. "There's something I need to tell you."

"Shh," said Leo. "It can wait until the morning. Get some sleep."

"I'm pregnant."

Leo did a double take. "What?"

Janet watched his face. "I'm pregnant, Leo. That's what I wanted to tell you when I stopped by this morning."

Leo kissed her on the forehead. "I'm so happy, my love," he said, smiling. "And as long as you and the baby are fine, we can just take what comes. I haven't felt this happy in a long time, since Cassie and Theresa passed away, and this last year has been magical. I love you so much."

"Leo, I love you too." Janet kissed him then softly fell into a deep sleep with Leo holding her hand for the best part of the night.

* * *

"Home Sweet Home!" said Nikki, dropping Harry's door keys onto the shelf and kicking the door shut behind her. Harry had gone through to his kitchen/living room area and flopped down on the sofa. Nikki put the kettle on for a cup of tea then went to sit next to him with her head on his shoulder. Feeling her light weight, he shifted to pull her into an embrace while they both peacefully reflected on what had happened to them and how lucky they both were to have yet again escaped. As the kettle clicked off, Harry looked at Nikki.

"Did you mean Home Sweet Home?" he asked quietly.

Nikki lifted her head to look at him. "What do you mean?"

"Is this your home?"

Was he asking what she thought he was asking? "Do you want it to be?" she asked, playing safe.

Harry nodded, squeezing her hand. "More than you know."

Nikki smiled and pushed her hair behind her ear. "Okay." She leaned in to kiss him and he pulled her closer, needing the feel of their bodies close together. As Nikki's tongue swirled around his mouth, Harry had to cling on to her with his life. He was never letting her go, ever. Even if today hadn't been what he'd thought, it still wasn't an experience he cared to repeat. The heart attack he'd had when he'd read the email was enough to last him a lifetime.

"We never got that drink at the pub," he said in between kisses. Nikki shrugged. "Later," she breathed and pulled him up. Attached at the mouth, they slowly crept towards the bedroom.

"Harry," said Nikki, breaking off. "You always try to save me." She looked at him through unblinking eyes.

Harry swallowed. "I care about you too much." He said simply.

"You know I've always loved you?"

"Yes." Harry grinned. "But I love you more."

"Oh, we're not getting into this!" said Nikki. Grinning too, she kissed him passionately and this time they made it into the bedroom, discarding items of clothing on their way.

They were in love.

_The rest I'll leave to your imagination :S_

**A/N: Phew! Got it down! Was a race, but really wanted to get it done before the new episode started and distracted me from this one. Hope it came off alright. Review!**


End file.
